


The Vagabond's New Heart

by CaPowArsenic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Heists, Achievement Hunters, Angst, Blood, Death, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Kidnapping, Killing, Light Torture, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Violence, swears (lots of them)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaPowArsenic/pseuds/CaPowArsenic
Summary: What happens when someone accidentally kidnaps the most psychotic, murderous member of the Fake AH Crew?Let's find out!





	1. Chapter 1

 

The doe eyed bleach blonde girl giggled as she sat on her new victim’s lap, his face covered with a bag, his arms and legs secured with zip ties to the chair. She smirked as her victim slowly came too, squirming under her body. The girl kicked her feet across her toy’s arms and played with her pink and red tipped pigtails, twirling them in a typical girlie girl fashion. She was in a mask of make up, a white skull dotted with pink hearts on the cheek bones.  
“Oh good!” she squealed, loud and high pitched, like a litle school girl who just got recognized by her crush. “You’re finally awake! Now we can play!” she got up off her victim and ripped the bag off their head, creating a muffled groan at the sudden light in his face, a white cloth was already wrapped around his face, securely gagging him. She pinched the man’s cheeks with a smirk “Aww you look so cute tied up and gagged!” talking in a sweet baby talk tousling his long black hair, suddenly pulling his ponytail, forcing him to look into her eyes.

“Sorry bud but you ain’t goin’ nowhere. Not without playing a game first.” she smirked as she began to circle her new toy. “I know, let’s play a game called truth or dare.” she whispered into his ear, now standing behind him. “Except one little catch.”she paused for effect. “I get to pick what you respond to.” she let out a high pitched laugh and watched waiting for a response, at least a muffled one. There was nothing. She growled at the man. “Hey! I said we are going to play a game!” she barked and kicked at the man’s leg, gaining a small grunt. It wasn’t good enough for her though. “Hey what the fucks the matta with ya punk?!” she yelled angrily, her Boston accent getting stronger as she raged on.  
The man in the chair muffled a loud booming laugh that sent chills down Molly’s spine making her gasp and spin on her heels, her back no longer to him as she tried to gain composure. _Don’t let your victim get control Molly!_ She quickly turned back around to face her victim again and huffed.

“Fine you wanna be the big tough guy so badly? I’ve broken worse that you!” she hissed and walked over to the wall to grab her metal bat, now twirling it in her hand as she stepped back in front of her victim. “Which bone do ya want broken first?” she asked innocently. The man only glared at her, his ice cold blue eyes tearing into her, as she blinked and turned away again. “Okey dokey buddy left shin it is!” she called and swung her bat at the man’s left shin, the sound of the metal meeting bone was music to her ears, but the man only let out another small grunt. This pissed Molly off. “What the fuck?!” she screamed and swung at the man’s leg again, this time aiming for the left knee. He muffled another laugh making Molly back up and growl. “Hey! This ain’t how things normally go down you fuck!” She ran forward and ripped the gag out of his mouth. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” she demanded losing her patience with this guy. _Who the fuck does he think he is?!_

The man laughed and cracked his neck before replying “Many things sweetie.” he coughed softly before continuing. “For starters, I don’t think you realized who you roofied and kidnapped.” He paused, copying her dramatic effect from earlier. “And I don’t think my crew would be happy to know their Vagabond is missing.” he finished, watching the color drain from the girl’s face as she began to pace back and forth a few feet from him.  
“No fucking way. You are bluffing!” she hissed as she continued to pace. “No fucking way I just happen to kidnap a member of Fake AH.” she growled and walked back up to him. “Where’s your mask then Vagabond?” she demanded knowing the Fake AH Crews Vagabond was known for his silver skull mask and red, white and black face paint. He shrugged at her and smirked. “I was at a bar, on my day off. I don’t just go walking around in a mask all the time.” he explained, talking down to her like a child. Her face went red with embarrassment and frustration. She almost forgot who she was so called dealing with and knew she had to gain control back from this guy, Vagabond or bluff, this was going to go her way. Her head snapped up and she grinned back at him, making the Vagabond raise an eyebrow. “I want in.” she stated plainly crossing her arms.

The Vagabond looked at her un amused, and rather confused. “Excuse you?”  
“You heard me ‘Vagabond’ I want in.” she did mocking air quotes as she said the word Vagabond. She smirked and watched him carefully, calling his bluff. She uncrossed her arms and leaned against her bat, her legs now crossed. “I want to be in the Fake AH Crew.”  
The man looked at her with a puzzled look. “So you are what, you are going to keep me hostage to get into the Fakes now?” he questioned almost dumbfounded by the girl. “You know you won’t live if the crew gets involved.”  
She got off her bat and glared at the man. “So how do I know you aren’t bluffing?” she spat glaring at the man who claimed to be Ryan Fucking “Vagabond” Haywood. The man, the idol, the psychopath! She admired everyone at Fake AH but she worshiped the Vagabond the most.  
She leveled with the Vagabond in a creepy way mentally. She had the same thirst to torture. She got her fun out of slowly driving her victims mad. Molly didn’t care about information, she liked the thrill of causing harm and pain to someone just because she could get away with it.

“Ay kiddo, you’re plan is stupid. It’s going to get you killed for no reason.” he leveled. “You made an effort and that’s great, I’m proud of you. Now for your own sake, I recommend you let me go now.” he said sternly. His eyes focused on hers, as she tried to stare him down. Obviously he was winning.  
“Hey! I fucking will keep you hostage! If you really are the Vagabond, fucking prove it!” she yelled losing her patience with the man. “Oh and I’m not a kid ya dumb ass!” “I’m twenty one ya fuck and guess what!” she spat and pointed the bat to his chin. “I fucking took you down, and boy, you sure ain't my first victim.” she finished, a confident fire in her eyes.  
The man smirked and watched the girl go off before laughing again, suddenly sending shivers down Molly’s back. “Ok listen here you Harley Quinn wanna be.” He mocked, his voice cold and demanding. Molly’s cheeks flushed with anger. “I’m not like that fake cartoon psychopath! I'm the real fucking deal!” Molly defended herself. She hissed at him and swung her bat again, this time going for his right shin. “Don’t you ever compare me to her!” She screamed at him.

The Vagabond groaned annoyed at the hit but just smirked again. “That’s cute. You think I was actually taken down? You have a lot to learn little girl.” he stated in a matter of fact tone as he watched the fire extinguish from her eyes. The Vagabond sighed, becoming bored, he rolled his eyes and ripped himself free of the plastic bonds. “I could have done that at any time by the way.” he huffed and watched the girl practically scramble backwards.

“S-shit!” she yelped and went into defensive mode, ready to swing her bat at him again. “S-stay the fuck back Haywood!” she yelled, it finally clicked that this was no bluff. He smirked glad the child had finally realized he was serious on who he was. Molly now fearing for her life swung at him with her bat, yelling more obscenities as continued to swing over and over again, missing every swing in the process. “G-get the fuck back!” she continued to scream swinging wildly, eyes closed tight. She had no idea her attacker was actually not attacking at all, only watching in amusement.  
Molly have never expected to ever meet, never mind fight, the one, the only Ryan ‘Vagabond’ Haywood. Now realizing her mistake, could, and probably would, lead to her death.

He coughed, clearing his throat and crossed his arms. “Well you’ve got plenty of raw energy. I’ll give you that.”  
She stopped and opened her eyes, bright red, realizing he didn't actually lunge for her. “Y-yeah so?!” she snapped trying to gain what little composure she had left.  
He let out a warm soft laugh and walked forward slowly. “Listen if I wanted you dead, you’d be dead already.” he purred as he continued to move closer. “You’ve got some issues, especially in the head obviously… but maybe…” he trailed off mumbled to himself. He shook his head, taking back the idea, as if fighting with himself on something.  
Molly’s head snapped up to look at him in shock. “A-are you? D-did you just-”

  
“I only said I liked your energy kiddo. You've got a long way before you are even near Fake material.” Ryan interrupted.  
She huffed and stepped one foot forward, her hands in bunched up fists. “Then teach me.” she stated, a blank expression on her face now. “Take me on as your apprentice!” she suddenly demanded. Ryan raised an eyebrow at the girl as she continued. “I promise I will be loyal and do everything you ask. I would let you-”  
Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a large sigh interrupting her rambling. “What’s your name kid?”  
“Molly, Molly Heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sqweeeeee I finished the first chapter of the first fan fiction I ever wrote, like ever… should I write more…? I think I might…
> 
> But really though oh my god I love it already and I can't wait to write more! Molly is my favorite OC ever and I feel her and Ryan will be PERFECT chaos together :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan walked out of the building looking around at his surroundings after finally being released. He looked at his watch trying to remember what time he was at the bar, compared to when he had been kidnapped. The boys must have been looking for him by now. He reached into his pockets and frowned. "Uh where is my phone?" Molly walked out the door, shutting it with a slam. Her make up was now gone, replaced by a simple red lip and winged eyeliner. She let out a small awkward giggle over hearing his question. "Whoopsies, uh here." she said pulling the phone out of her pocket. “I had you for about 5 hours and no one called or texted you by the way.” She said nonchalantly as she skipped ahead of him, she now had a backpack bouncing on her back. “Figured that's what you were checking for.” She added with a shrug, like it was no big deal. Ryan rolled his eyes and kept walking until he reached what looked to be the main road, realizing they must be somewhere on the outskirts of Los Santos. “So what do you drive?” He asked. Molly cocked her head confused and stopped in her tracks. “Um well… ya see… about that…” she mumbled drawing out the answer. “I- uh… Ya know, too not draw attention to a body, I had to well… borrow a vehicle so I could take you out to my place.. but while doing that, you obviously can't keep the vehicle around so after dropping you off and tying you up I had to, ya know, get rid of the evidence, by crashing and burning said vehicle.” She explained and looked up at the Vagabond sheepishly. “Ya know I usually walk to the nearest shop and buy myself a ride back into town when I'm done, playing.” She heard him sigh and let out a soft nervous giggle under her breath.

Ryan looked around at the road, not a car to be seen. “Where's the nearest store?” He asked looking back over at Molly. Molly thought for a moment. “Oh! There's a mart about a 15 minute walk thata way.” She said pointing to the north with her bat. “I go there for calls all the time.” She added and grabbed his arm. “Let's go!” The man let out a groan and pulled his arm free preferring to walk on his own. Molly huffed but shrugged it off, skipping again to keep up and then pass him. Ryan watched her skip past him raising an eyebrow at the girl. It finally set in for him. He was going back to the Fake AH penthouse with this girl. _How in the world am I going to explain this to the crew._ He thought.

Thankfully they didn't have to walk long before they finally saw their chance. “Car!” Molly yelled pointing to the car still far in the distance. She threw the bat to him in a rush and started fixing her hair. “Ok Vagabond, quick put this on.” She said throwing a small tin of black face paint at him. He looked at her confused but started applying the paint around his eyes and messily down his cheeks. She smirked and quickly pulled her tank top down just a bit, pushing her chest up and out enough for a natural looking cleavage. “All right, when I say the words, he’s here, you hit ‘em good got it?” Ryan nodded trying to wrap his head around what the girl was trying to do. He looked up again in time to see Molly running. “Show time!” She called as she giggled running toward the vehicle. Tears suddenly flowed freely down her cheeks making a mess of her make up in the process. She screamed suddenly and waved wildly trying to get the driver's attention. “Oh god please help me!” She cried out and like clockwork the driver stopped the car and quickly rolled down the windows with a look of fear and concern for the girl running toward them. “Please help! I've been kidnapped by a mad man! He's been beatin’ me senseless with a bat for days! I was finally able escape but now he's chasing me!” She cried out, her voice dripping with terror. The driver quickly unlocked the passenger door. “Quickly dear get in.” He said as Ryan ran forward, like a scripted performance Molly screamed “He’s here! And got in the car quickly, continuing the dramatic horror movie cry. The Vagabond swung at the man, connecting with his head, knocking him out cold. Molly, like a switch, suddenly stopped crying and giggled. “Nice hit! Quick drag him out and put him on the side of the road, someone will find him eventually.” Ryan nodded and dragged the man out of the car, leaving him just in viewing range. He walked back to the car finding Molly fresh faced and feet on the dash. “Let’s go buddy!” She called from her seat.

Ryan got in the driver seat and buckled up. “Feet down, buckle up.” He stated blankly. “What? Are you kiddin’ me?” She scoffed and looked at him. He was not kidding. “Fine.. fine.” She sighed and put her feet down, and quickly buckled up. “Happy now, Dad?” She grumbled under her breath as the car took off down the road. She rolled the window down, propping her arm up to rest her cheek on her hand. They drove in silence for a few minutes before Molly let out a large exaggerated sigh and pushed herself off the window now going through the cars compartments. Nothing really caught her interest, just stupid things like candy and gum wrappers and use less paper work. She let out an even larger sigh and looked over at the radio then back at Ryan had wiped the face paint off his face. “Hey wonder what the sucker was listenin’’ to before we got a hold of ‘em.” She said with a giggle and turned the radio on. She made a face “Ew we should have just offed this guy! He was listening to some real shit music!” She scoffed and quickly changed the channel to a channel that was upbeat and more pop themed.

Ryan looked from the road over to the radio noticing the song change and let out a grumble “Excuse you? Shit? That was a classic!” He defended, making Molly laugh. “Whatever grandpa, this is much better!” He sighed as she turned the music up. I can make your hands clap. Ryan nearly jumped out of the driver seat as Molly suddenly clapped her hands. “What the hell?!” He roared annoyed. “I'm driving!” She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. “Uh hello the singer said he could make my hands clap, and I did sooo not my fault.” She argued. Ryan groaned and tried to focus on driving them back into town, hearing a few more songs that had him raising an eyebrow. _Who puts cake by the ocean? Why do so many songs have the word baby in it? What the fuck does hotline bling mean? What does the singer want to shake off? Is this what this generation listens too? Really??_

 

The songs continued as Ryan reached town. He finally had enough and turned the music off. Molly’s head snapped up. “Hey! What the hell?” she complained reaching to turn the radio back on. Ryan gave her a death glare, grabbing her hand. “No more radio.” She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Where are we even going?” she finally asked, the curiosity eating at her. Ryan pulled over into an empty parking lot. “Well first I am going to make a call, and then we will head back to the penthouse.” he explained and turned the car off. “Get your things, let’s move.” he told her and quickly exited the car. Molly looked at him confused and got up, grabbing her bag and her bat. “Wait what?” He looked back at her, he was now on the phone. “Well yeah that’s why I figured I should call and check in. Ah yeah no, no I’m fine. There was an… incident. What? Oh no all is fine, I’ll explain when I get back.” Molly tilted her head curious who he was talking to. She walked over to him, pulling on his arm like a child would. “What’s goin’ on?” she whispered. Ryan rolled her eyes and lightly pushed Molly back shushing her. She pouted and crossed her arms deciding if he was going to treat her like a child, she’d really act like one. She sat down on the pavement, arms crossed, looking down at the ground. Ryan scoffed, still on the phone. “What? No I’m still here, just ah yeah, I’ll see you soon and explain everything then.” he said. “Alright yup, bye.” he hung up and looked down at her. “What are you doing?” he asked annoyed. Molly just looked up at him with an audible sigh. Ryan rubbed his temples for a minute before trying again. “I’m sorry, ok? I had an important call and I really needed to focus.” he explained. “Can we go now?” he asked in his sweet voice. Molly nodded and got up from the ground. “Sooo penthouse? Is that the Fake AH Penthouse?” she asked trying to keep her cool. “Well duh, that’s where I live.” he replied, the sweet tone suddenly replaced with a sarcastic one. “Come on, it’s only a couple blocks away.” he called as he started walking, figuring she’d catch up quickly.

She followed after him, her bat back in her hand and her bag back on her back. They walked in silence the 4 blocks. Obviously Ryan had enough for Molly’s antics for now. Molly on the other hand was full on nerves. She was about to walk into the wolf's den. The Fake AH’s penthouse! A place she’s only heard stories of. A place she only dreamed about stepping foot in. Molly snapped out of it when Ryan stopped at the front of a building entrance. He buzzed the number and waited a second. “Ryan! We were wondering when you’d return! Off on another late night rampage?” the british voice asked. Molly stepped closer, listening to the voice. “Uh Ry, who’s the bird?” he asked, the voice sounded confused, and surprised. Molly looked around confused how the voice saw her, then looked up seeing the security camera. She decided to wave to the person. Ryan rolled his eyes. “Gavin just let me in, I’ll explain when I get up there.” The buzzer went off and the doors unlocked. Ryan opened the door and looked back at Molly “Last chance to back out kid.” he warned giving her the chance to walk away now. Molly pushed past him and walked through the door confidently, while internally screaming. _Well there is no turning back now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really vibing with Molly's personality and I'm actually super anxious to write the rest of AH in... oh god.. the nerves
> 
> BTW points to you if you know what the titles of the song/s were for any/ all of Ryan’s song complaints, that was fun picking songs off my playlist I could see him complaining about.


	3. Chapter 3

The elevator doors opened and Molly could hear yelling coming from somewhere near by. The British voice and another, stronger, angrier jersey accented male voice, were having an argument. “Micool! NO! Don’t do it!” the British voice squawked, met with loud laughter. “You can’t make me fucker!” the second voice yelled back. Ryan sighed soft and rolled his eyes as he stepped off the elevator. “Quit your senseless yelling or I’ll give you something to yell about!” he threatened calling into the large penthouse. There was a loud bird like squawk and the sound of feet running, moving closer. Molly watched curiously unsure what in the world was going on. “Rye bread! There you are mate!” the dirty blonde Brit called and slid in his socks against the wood, now in front of him, coming to a complete stop. He threw his arms over the larger man with a smile and let out another, happier sounding squawk. “We were worried we were gonna have to send a search party for your ass!” A taller, brown curly haired guy leaned up against the door frame watching the British one hug the hell out of Ryan.

“Well Gav was worried, I knew you’d come back eventually.” he scoffed and crossed his arms with a smirk. Ryan rolled his eyes at the Brit giving him a pat on the back. “Well you can blame her for that one boys.” he huffed and pointed over to Molly. Gavin let go of Ryan and cocked his head looking at the girl. “Ello love, the name’s Gavin. What’s yours?” he asked stepping closer to her. Molly smiled soft and put a hand out “Molly, Molly Heart.” she replied. “Well Molly, you must be pretty important if Rye bread took ya home!” he said with a laugh shaking her hand in return. She looked behind Gavin, toward the other guy, “You must be Michael.” she said holding out her hand for him. Michael raised an eyebrow. “Uh yeah, and who are you again?” he asked, now suspicious of the girl who suddenly showed up with Ryan. Molly smirked and looked at Ryan who did not look amused in the slightest. “Hey Gav where is everyone?” Ryan asked diverting the questions from Molly. Gavin shrugged, “Well Geoff is at a uh meeting with a client with Jack, and Jeremy is at the uh office taking care of some things.” he said cautiously. “We’ve been playing Halo all afternoon waiting to see if you were returning or not.” he shrugged. “Sooo you and Molly here have a good night out?” he asked with a smirk bumping Ryan’s arm again with a wink. Ryan growled and pulled his arm back.

Molly let out a laugh, “As good as a night one can have meeting members of the Fake AH Crew.” Gavin coughed in surprise. “W-wot? Ah hah.. That’s a good one sweetie, but uh we are just wealthy businessmen.” he defended, sticking hard to the alias. Michael shifted watching the girl, his eyebrows furrowed at the mention of the crew. Gavin looked over at the girl again and then at Michael. “Hey Boi why don’t you let Molly get comfy in the living room, while I talk to Rye bread for a bit, catch up on some stuff.” he said bumping Michael’s arm. Michael nodded and waved Molly forward. “This way.” he called and Molly looked back at Ryan and then back to Michael, reluctantly going with him into the other room.

Gavin’s eyes snapped back to Ryan the smile was suddenly gone from his face. “Wot the actual fuck Ry?” he asked with a sigh. “If I must tell you the dumb ass kidnapped me.” he snapped. “Wot?” Gavin cocked his head confused. “You gotta be shittin me Ry, no way that little bird took you down!” Ryan grumbled “It was the work of pure luck and amateur skill.” he huffed and crossed his arms. “So what does she just kidnap for fun?!” Gavin asked with a sharp tone in his voice. Ryan shrugged and grumbled rubbing the back of his head. Ryan laughed softly under his breath “You should have seen her face when she found out who she caught, her face was as pale as a ghost.” Gavin let out a grunt of annoyance toward him. Ryan continued nonetheless. “Funny enough, once she knew who I was she tried to use me as leverage to get into our crew.” Gavin looked at him, eyes wide with shock. “Well the girl has some balls I can appreciate that.” Gavin looked over at the door Molly left through and then back at him dumbfounded. “So instead of dealing with this mess freely, wherever you were last night, you brought her home? She knows who you are! Who WE are! Are you crazy? She obviously doesn’t get to leave this house alive now! You know this right?! When Geoff finds out you brought home some bird who knows who we are, she is so fucked! Such a shame she seemed like a nice gal, besides the obvious insanity….” Gavin’s mouth was running a mile a minute, blabbing on about how Ryan had apparently screwed up. Ryan growled, clearing his throat, quickly shutting the Brit up. “Listen, she’s got some great potential… I’m going to keep her as my apprentice.” he explained and watched Gavin’s face go pale. “Are you bloody kidding me? Did you even ask Geoff if you could let her in?! He’s going to throw an absolute shit fit when he finds out!” Gavin squawked. Ryan rolled his eyes. “You let me worry about Geoff, I’ve got this.” he said confidently and pat the lad’s shoulder. “Come on, this could be fun.” he said, a hand still on his shoulder. “Besides she’ll fit right in, she’s a fucking nut case.” he added with a smirk.

Molly was given the tour, being shown the living room, the kitchen and the first floor hall with all the bedrooms. She looked around before finally asking. “So you are Mogar Jones.” she said, matteroffactly. Michael raised an eyebrow at the girl. “And if I am?” he asked skeptical of the girl. Molly shrugged, “You’re work at the Villa Blanco Heist was awesome.” she stated and kept walking, putting her bat down against the wall. Michael just blinked before letting out a huff. He figured Ryan brought her here to dispose of the blabber mouth, he just didn’t understand why, Ryan was capable of killing her easily on his own. “You want something to drink?” he asked making his way to the kitchen, trying to get her off the topic. Molly raised an eyebrow at him “Uh sure, I’ll take a coke.” she said walking around the living room. She smiled looking over the artwork, some pieces were obviously after heist photos, the boys enjoyed bragging in subtle ways. She looked around, scanning over framed newspaper articles of the Fake AH boys and their heists over the walls. Their was a large painting of a green rubber duck with a circle around it, looking as if it was spray painted. The Fake AH signature logo. These guys were really bad at staying incognito. “I’m assuming you guys don’t get company.” Molly muttered, just loud enough for Michael to hear. He shrugged and handed the girl a can of coke. “None that leave.” he grumbled under his breath to himself, inaudible to Molly’s ears. Molly sipped the coke, looking around still noticing more heist memorabilia. Michael’s phone suddenly beeped, then echoed 2 more beeps coming from the other room. Molly snapped her head up watching Michael. That couldn’t be a coincidence. Michael furrowed his brows as he read the message, his face hard and serious. Gavin and Ryan walked into the room staring at their phones as the beeps continued.

**Boss- Lil J in trouble.**

**Boss- @ warehouse.**

**Boss- Crew Check In.**

**Mogar- Got it.**

**Free- On our way.**

**Vagabond- Ready.**

**Boss- See you there.**

**Vagabond- bringing extra gunner.**

Gavin snapped his head up to look at Ryan surprised he just told the boss. “You gotta be kiddin’ me Ry!” Ryan growled and pointed at him. “Don’t say a damn word about it right now.The more gunners the better this goes!”. Michael rolled his eyes and pushed past the boys arguing. “Let’s go! Lil J needs us!” he yelled walking to the elevator, pressing the button below the normal up and down buttons. Gavin huffed and followed his boy, staying close behind. Ryan looked over at Molly, who was still confused as to what was going on. He waved her forward, telling her to come with them. Molly grabbed her bat making Ryan roll his eyes in frustration. “Leave it.” he growled as the elevator doors opened. She sighed and put her bat back down, following the boys into the elevator silently. She knew the boys were not happy she was tagging along. The elevator doors closed, and automatically started speeding down, the numbers plummeting quickly before stopping suddenly. She gasped soft grabbing the rail with a groan, the rest of the crew must have been use to the speed.

The elevator doors slid open with a ding revealing a huge garage filled with all kinds of cars and trucks. The room had a distinct color theme, bright green and black coated the walls, as well as most of the cars in the garage. Everyone stepped out of the elevator, rushing to their lock ups. Gavin’s locker was painted witht he colors of the British flag, opening it he grabbed his gear, a Union Jack themed backpack, filing it with things like grenades, sticky bombs and other small explosives as well as a few select guns including an assault rifle. He grabbed a pair of aviator sunglasses from the shelf, sliding them on to rest on the bridge of his large nose. Michael on the other hand, went straight for the large weapons rack grabbing his weapon of choice. His mini gun. He smirked and made his way back to the brown and red locker to grab a duffel bag full of ammo, explosives and another random Micro SMG. Molly’s eyes sparkled with excitement as Michael grabbed his large fur hooded cloak and diamond tipped knife, putting the knife in its sheath on his side on his belt. Ryan walked over to his locker, black as night, with a large Vagabond skull spray painted at the top, and opened it grabbing his black red and white face paint, quickly painting the signature skull on his face before covering it with his skull mask. He threw his black and blue leather jacket on, grabbing his weapon, a black shotgun. Molly watched the boys prepare grabbing the bag off her back, pulling out her pink and black face paint. She quickly blacked out her eyes like a raccoon and drew a few small neon pink hearts on her cheeks. She let out a soft sigh and quickly put matching pink ribbons around her already formed pigtails, looping her hair tying them tight so her hair was out of her face for the fight. She shuffled through her bag again pulling out her own pink and black handgun with a smirk. She looked up at the crew was finishing their set up. “Alright Lads!... And Lass. Let’s move!” Gavin called running to the first available vehicle, a large black and green police swat van. Everyone piled into the van, Gavin driving, Michael in the passenger, and Ryan and Molly in the back seats. “Buckle up!” Gavin yelled as he revved the engine before peeling out of the garage and down the road toward the crew’s warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun. Dun. Dun. Another chapter bites the dust! xD ok but for real this was my #1 feared chapter to write because of the character introductions! But it is done and I am more than happy with Michael and Gavin’s intro into the story. Ahhh Hope anyone who is reading along liked it! Let me know in the comment if you like!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to rescue Lil J!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh yeah there's a blood warning, cux triggers and such, sorry if that's a problem! I'm bad with detail so it isn't SUPER graphic or anything, just that there is blood. K Thanks <3

A short guy with a purple jacket and white Stetson hat, ducked down avoiding the gunfire as he combat rolled to hide behind a wall. “I guess that’s a no go on our deal!?” he called out being met with more gun fire. “Fine! Have it your way!” he hollered and started gunning the attacking crew down with his AK. Jeremy was in the middle of a drug deal between his crew and another smaller rival crew, called the Spikers but they suddenly got greedy and demanded more that what was agreed to. When Jeremy refused, the Spikers opened fire on the Bostonian. Jeremy cursed as the gunfire continued, unable to find a breaking point without getting hit. He reached into his pocket pulling out his phone frantically typing to Geoff.

 

**Monster Truck- Where r u?!**

 

**Monster Truck- Need back up!**

 

**Monster Truck- NOW!**

 

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and opened fire again, head shoting a few of Spikers as the rest drew their fire at him. He reloaded his handgun, while attempting to dodge the rain of bullets coming at him. He hissed suddenly in pain as he felt a bullet graze against his temple. “Fucking Christ!” Monster Truck growled suddenly taking another bullet to his right arm. He hissed in pain, ducking again quickly to check his fresh wound. “Son of a bitch!” He groaned and bit his lip trying to muffle his groans of pain. He held his arm, trying to control the bleeding, the blood flowing freely in between his fingers. He raised his injured arm, and pulled the trigger at another attacker. “Boosh! Head shot mother fucker!” He ducked behind the wall again to avoid the next wave of bullets. Jeremy quickly ripped the bottom of his bright orange shirt quickly making himself a makeshift tourniquet. It would have to do for now. He wrapped the fabric around his wound, pulling the fabric tight with his free hand and his mouth. His cheek would have to wait. He felt the graze on his cheek, it was just a flesh wound, making a scar at the worst if not treated. _Nothing to worry about. Right?_

 

Monster Truck stood back up firing his gun again and continued to move trying to locate better coverage between him and the ambush of people firing at him. He ducked down again and closed his eyes trying to hold back another grunt as another wave of pain washed over him.

 

“Son of a-” A horn blared a loud obnoxious tune and tires screeched outside the warehouse.

 

“Thank fuck!” he huffed under his breath as he realized it was his crew coming for him. A small silver canister was thrown into the room and with a hiss the gas was let out, smoking the room quickly. Gunfire continued, this time the familiar sound of a minigun rained over the gunfire of the enemies. Mogar cursed loudly as he sprayed his minigun through the room, obliterating the enemies that once attacked Jeremy. Gavin squawked rushing in behind Michael, his AK drawn and ready, keeping an eye on Michaels back and the surrounding behind area. The last thing they needed was an ambush. Jeremy turned to see a shadowed figure rush in through the smoke straight for him. He watched the shadow dodge bullets, running and gunning with an equally black shadowed shotgun. Jeremy groaned soft leaning against the wall again. A hand reaching down to help him up.

 

“Need a hand Monster Truck?” The Vagabond smirked at him before helping him up.

 

“Nice of you to show up!” Monster Truck teased and then winced, pain shooting through his arm again. “Just in time honestly.” he added with a grunt.

 

The Vagabond frowned under his mask, his eyes showed concern for him. “We need to get you out of here. Now.” he growled and without warning he grabbed his good arm and started rushing to the ‘evac point’ aka, the van back in the parking lot.

 

“What about the crew?” Jeremy asked trying to pull his arm free. “We can’t just leave them to fend for themselves!” Ryan stopped in his tracks.

 

“You’re one to talk! You met for a deal without backup!”

 

“Because Geoff was busy with something with Jack, and the Dynamite Boys were told to stay and wait for your ass to return! You were nowhere to be found Ryan! So I had no choice!” he snapped back, his voice dripping with frustration.

 

“I was dealing with something!” he shot back and started pulling the smaller one with him again.

 

“You know I would have went with you otherwise!” he growled and ducked down, forcing Jeremy to duck with him as gang members fired at them again. Jeremy looked at Ryan, hurt, not just physically, but emotionally. “Why didn’t you come back last night?!” he hollered over the miniguns roar again.

 

Ryan looked over at Jeremy who looked at him with betrayed eyes. “Oh come on don’t give me that look! I wasn’t out on a mission! Unlike you, I wouldn’t do something so stupid as to go alone!” he sassed. Ryan sighed and peered up letting the man’s wrist go, to cock his shotgun. “I was dealing with something.” he shot the shotgun, destroying the gang member a few feet from them.

 

“As I was saying! It’s something I really can’t-” he was cut off by a loud giggle, coming from a woman. Jeremy popped his head up noticing the woman in the freakish yet somehow innocent looking face paint as she had the barrel of a pink and black handgun to a gang member’s head. The man who was surrendering whimpered begging to be spared. “So can we take hostages or nah?” she said and a sweet sing song voice.

 

Jeremy looked over at Ryan confused. “S-she’s with us?” he asked, partially scared but equally as impressed. Ryan let out a sigh.

 

“No Molly! No hostages!” he scolded and looked at at Jeremy a sheepish look under his mask, though Jeremy couldn’t see it.

 

“Okey dokey!” she replied. There was a gunshot followed by a thump of the body and another giggle. Everyone had stopped to look at her, the warehouse had grown quiet, dead bodies littered the floor, blood pooling everywhere. The threat was gone.

 

The silence was suddenly broken by the familiar sound of a cargobobs rotors whirling. Ryan quickly pulled Jeremy back up on his feet and partially carried him to the group. Gavin looked up and waved happily to the man in a black and white tux and top hat, known as the Fake AH’s boss. The crew gathered by the landing cargobob quickly pushing Jeremy into the arms of the black haired, curly-cued mustached man.

 

“Glad to see ya boss.” Jeremy groaned holding his arm again, the tourniquet was soaked in blood, his hand no longer actually stopping the bleeding either.

 

“You look awful.” the man in the tux remarked and sat him down quickly buckling him up. Ryan quickly hopped on board with them, and waved Molly to follow as well.

 

“Alright Nice Dynamite we will meet you back at the the safe house! I’ll text you the location!” the boss hollered to the group as he gave the driver the signal to take off. Molly and Ryan quickly strapped themselves in, Ryan sitting next to Jeremy, and Molly sitting across from them. Geoff groaned in frustration and sat back down buckling himself up, sitting next to the driver, who was a large red haired, bearded man in a tacky hawaiian shirt, brown shorts and black framed glasses.

 

“Jack take us too the closest safe house. I’ll text Lindsay to prepare medical supplies and get B team to clean up the mess at the warehouse.”

 

“Uh Geoff the closest safe house is in Davis.” he reminded him.

 

“Jack we don’t have a choice! Just go!” Geoff snapped back and looked back at Jeremy, his arm was still gushing blood, the sleeve of his purple suit jacket was noticeably flooded. “If this was a fucking heist none of this shit would have happened.” he grumbled scolding himself for letting Lil J go alone. He sighed and quickly took out his phone.

 

**Boss: Lil J shot in arm, coming to safe house in Davis**

 

**Boss: Ready medic**

 

**Red: On it.**

 

**Boss: Also get B Team to warehouse Charley.**

 

**Boss: Warning. It’s a mess.**

 

**Red: Christ…**

 

**Red: Ok. Will do.**

 

Geoff looked back at Ryan with a glare, as if Jeremy getting shot was his fault. Ryan glared right back at him, his icy blue eyes pierced him menacingly. Geoff grumbled something inaudible to the rest of them, except for Jack he looked over with a raised brow.

 

“Geoff don’t start this right now.” he commented and went back to focusing on flying the cargobob. Geoff looked back at Ryan and then at Molly shaking his head with a sigh.

 

“Ya know, I don’t even want to know right now.” he remarked and then looked over at Molly again. “ I’ll deal with all this shit later.” he pointed in Molly’s general direction, waving his finger around before turning back around. He looked back straight ahead silent again. Molly raised an eyebrow at the man. _This was the boss of the Fakes AH crew? Really? How childish!_ Ryan looked over at Molly, who was making a weird thinking face. He scoffed under his breath and looked back at Lil J. He wasn’t looking good, his face was slowly getting paler. Ryan reached for Jeremy’s hand, but Jeremy just limply swatted it away playing the brave boy in this situation.

  
“I’ll be fine Ry…” he mumbled. “Chumbawamba Ry… Chumbawamba.” he murmured before going quiet, and leaned against Ryan’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ity Bitty hints of Jeremwood/ Battle Buddies and I love it x3


	5. Chapter 5

Molly looked down at the city below as the cargobob began to descend. She noticed a bright red long haired woman in a business suit standing on the roof of the landing pad, her arms crossed, eyes full of anger. Behind her was a short girl with short bubble gum pink hair, patiently waiting in a pink and white candy stripper styled nurses outfit. There was a gurney on stand by behind the girl. Molly looked back at Ryan, who was focused on a passed out Jeremy. The cargobob landed, and everyone exited quickly, Ryan now carrying Lil J in his arms to the gurney.

 

“Michael and Gavin are on their way with the van.”  Ramsey informed the red head. She nodded as she continued to walk with the gurney. “I’ll make sure someone is at the garage.” Everyone followed behind them, including Molly who tried to stay close to Ryan. When they reached the main door that lead to the elevator they were to take turns, sending the nurse, Jeremy and Ryan down first. The doors of the elevator shut and the first group descended with a ding as the doors opened. Geoff pressed the call button for the elevator and waited. The doors opened and the three left stepped in, Molly following behind when Lindsey put her hand out stopping the girl from entering. “Uh yeah, no. Who the fuck are you? Crew only.” She growled defensively and pushed the girl back. Molly gasped and stumbled back with a groan. “I'm with Ryan you redheaded bitch!” She shot back. “I'm his apprentice!” She added with a growl. Lindsay looked at the girl dumbfounded. “You've got to be fucking kidding me. Who let the Vagabond have an apprentice?!”

 

“Wasn't me! I'm in the dark as much as you are! He just showed up with her!” Geoff defended himself quickly.

 

“Listen up little girl, I don’t have time to deal with you. You can come in while I talk to Vagabond and check on Dooley. You will stay near the living space, and you will touch nothing! Or else!” the redhead snapped before letting Molly move into the elevator.

 

Molly let out a huff of frustration _Why the fuck does everyone call me a fucking kid?!_ She made a sour face and got into the elevator with the group.

 

The bell dinged and the group swiftly exited the small awkward space, the obvious tension between Lindsay and Molly was suffocating to Geoff and Jack. Lindsay let out a sigh of distaste before shaking her head and walking over to the open living area. The room was open, and spacious. There were desks lined against the wall, with fancy powerful computers running all kinds of monitoring systems, stuff Molly really couldn’t understand much more than videos on a screen and numbers and letters quickly changing and swapping. A password unlocker maybe? At the far end of the desks stood a wall, mounted with groups of colorful shiny weapons, everything from your basic handgun and AKs to bows and arrows and rocket launchers. A large couch in the corner, facing a 20” flat screen tv, that was currently set on the news channel volume muted. Ten cots were set up against the wall closest to the door, not exactly comfortable, but it was for function, and ease of access. The kitchen area was small, and tight, but it had the essentials to survive underground for at least a month. Jeremy was on the gurney still, surrounded by the pink haired nurse, and another person, possibly a doctor type figure. The medical looking corner was sectioned off by wood and paper walls with noticeable wear and tear. They walled off from the rest of the room, creating a good sized space for medical help. Lindsay made her way to stand next to the doctor looking person, arms crossed scowling. Ryan was sitting in a small plastic folding chair outside the walled off area, his hands fidgeting with his mask that now sat in his lap.

 

Jack walked over to the kitchen’s fridge, grabbing a diet coke and a bottle of water. He made his way over to the medical area passing the diet coke to Ryan, who took it with a small thankful smile. “How’s he holding up?” he asks to no one specific. He knows better than to go behind the wall while the staff worked. He didn’t want to face the wrath of Caleb or Kdin. Ryan rolled his eyes, answering loud enough for everyone to hear. “They shooed me out before I could even ask!” He popped the tab of the can, making a satisfying hiss sound. “That’s because you were hovering!” another voice hollered from the other side of the wall. “Let me do my job and he’ll be fine.”  Ryan rolled his eyes at the professional. “Why does Lindsay get to hover then?!” Ryan asked in frustration. Geoff let out a groan at the unnecessary bickering, sauntering his way over to the kitchen. He pulled out a large bottle of whiskey and a rocks glass from the cabinet. He let out a tired huff and made his way to the couch flopping down and cracking the whiskey bottle open, pouring himself a glass, almost all the way to the rim. He sipped his drink, watching the news cover something about a shooting at a warehouse.

 

Molly watched everyone, knowing she wasn’t welcome at least by one person. Jack looked at her, raising an eyebrow before waving her over silently. She nodded and quickly made her way over to the bearded man. “Here, uh I’d suggest you take this, and sit over in the living space.” he whispered handing Molly the bottle of water. Molly let out a sigh and took the bottle from him, “Uh thanks..” she mumbled.

 

“Jack. Uh I’m Jack.”

 

Molly nodded. “Molly.” She walked over to the couch, sitting opposite Geoff, who was half way done with his first glass already. She opened her water bottle and took a sip, watching the text on the TV scroll by. “Over 25 Spiker gang members found dead in a warehouse originally claimed by FAHC.” She looked over at Geoff who was silently mocking the news anchor, mumbling different voices for the different anchors that came on. “The FAHC also known as The Fakes are known to have an amazingly awesome and super handsome badass leader who always dresses his absolute best, was seen in a bad ass cargobob being an absolute bad ass as his fucking awesome as dicks crew takes out Spiker scum.” Molly rolled her eyes with a smirk and took another sip of water.

 

“Alright boys, Jeremy is going to be asleep for a little bit, but he has been patched up and should be back to causing mayhem in no time. Long as he takes time to heal first.” the person said pointing toward Ryan, before walking off to the kitchen, the pink haired girl following close behind with a small smile. Molly eyed Ryan, who was already standing, ready to move to sit next to the sleeping boy. Lindsay stopped him though, putting a hand of his shoulder. “We need to talk. Now.” Ryan looks over at Jeremy and then toward Molly, already knowing what this talk would be about. He nods and they make their way to the elevator, going down another floor, stepping into another familiar space. It was a smaller room with desks, a wall of screens and equipment for security. A large B was spray painted on the wall to the right of them along with other smaller sprays like “Larry waz Here” and “Mica is Queen Bitches!” with sloppy cursive xs and os.  “Already sent B Team out I see” he said to himself out loud. Red nodded and lets out a sigh “They really can drive a woman crazy. I mean commanding you guys is like herding cats.” She mumbled coming to stop at an office door with big red letters, the word “RED” marked on it. opening the door in front of her. She sat down at her desk and signaled Ryan that he could do the same. But he didn’t sit down. “You don’t have to go all boss mode on me.” he took another sip of diet coke. “Let’s just get to the point. You don’t like her. I get that but-”

 

Lindsay’s face went back to emotionless. “Ok now hold on Mr. Vagabond. You are not nice.” she stated. Ryan raised an eyebrow at her. “Well, you aren’t nice to anyone outside the crew.” she corrected watching him shrug lazily. “So answer me this. Why, oh why in the world would you bring some poor wanna be gang member?” Lindsay’s voice was authoritative and calm, unlike how she reacted toward Molly on the roof. Ryan rolled his eyes at the red head. “I have my reasons. Besides, more help is always nice. I could teach her so much, she wouldn’t be just a wanna be. She has the potential!” Ryan argued back, the fury in his eyes and the passion for the crew in his voice. Lindsay let out a sigh and rubbed her temples. “You can’t just decide to take some random back talking wanna be off the street and say ‘Hey you can be a Fake!’ It’s not that easy!” she growled, her calm manner melting away in frustration. “Get rid of her.” Ryan took a sip of his soda and raised an eyebrow at her demand. “I’ll prove to you, she’s different than the usual gang wanna be.” he said with a smirk. “All you gotta do is give me some time to train her, she really has the potential to be a great crew member.” Lindsay sighed and rubbed her temples. “Listen Haywood. I don’t have time for this. Firefight. One week. She better be ready.” Ryan smirked, taking another large gulp of diet coke. “Thanks Red, you won’t regret it.” She sighed exhausted, shaking her head as the Vagabond nearly _skipped_ out of the office.

 

Molly watched the tv eyes glazed over, zoned out in her own mind. “Those were Spikers we we killed right?” She asked suddenly. Geoff raised an eyebrow at the girl and nodded silently going back to his glass. Molly’s hands bunched into fists, forgetting she had a water in her hand, spilling the water with a squeeze. “Fucking Spikers.” she hissed under her breath. “Should have took that hostage with me… Fuckin’ coulda shown him a fun time..” she mumbled under her breath. Jack raised an eyebrow at the girl now mumbling the torture she would have inflicted on the hostage if she was allowed to bring him back. Something was mumbled about an Allen wrench, and a hammer, and that made him shudder, finally turning away and blocking out the rest of her mumbling.

Geoff just watched amused sipping his drink, which was almost gone now. “I take it you don’t like them either.” he said matter of factly, as he watched her reaction. Her head shot up and she glared at the drunken ass hole. “No. I fucking hate them. I was to gut them all. Every. Single. One. And then watch them bleed like the scum they are.” she hissed, her voice cold and oddly calm, given the reasoning. Geoff rolled his eyes finishing off the last of his glass before pouring a second one. “God I really don’t need a second crazy…” he mumbled under his breath as he gulped the new glass down.

 

Michael busted through the door leading from the garage, Gavin right behind him. “For the last time Gavin this game is obnoxious!”

 

“Just answer yes or no boi!”

 

“Fine! I wouldn’t take the money ok?! That’s stupid!”

 

“Damn… Yeah I bloody wouldn’t take it either.”

 

The freckled boy let out a groan before shaking his head and walking over to Jack. “How’s Lil J doing?” he asked, his boi in tow behind him. Jack sighed soft and scratched his beard. “He’s uh, he’s going to be alright, Caleb says he’ll just need time to heal.” Michael nodded and looked over at the paper wall Jeremy was behind. “Is he up?” Jack shook his head, realizing Michael focused on the wall instead of him. “No, he’s on heavy medication right now.”

 

Michael nodded and let out a sigh. “Where’s Ry?” he asked noticing the Vagabond was not in the room.

 

As if he was summoned the elevator doors opened and Ryan walked out. He strolled toward the rest of the group before wincing in pain. _What the fuck was that?_

 

Gavin pipped up looking at some small blood pools on the floor. "Hey Rye Bread you are tracking blood on your shoe!”

 

Caleb peered over from the kitchen space and frowned looking at the small pools of blood following Ryan. “Uhh hey Ry you feelin' ok bud-"

 

**BANG**

 

Ryan collapsed to his knees howling in pain. “Mother fucking hell!” he growled holding his left knee, now feeling the familiar sticky wet liquid through his dark jeans. The jeans were already so dark who knows how long he could have been bleeding for.

 

Caleb came running over and kneeled next to him. “What the fuck did Lindsay do to you?? Your kneecaps are fractured like hell!” they gasped in horror. Ryan let out another loud groan and ground his teeth together. “I wasn’t Lindsay.” he hissed as Caleb continued to poke and prod at him. “Who the fuck attacked you then?” Caleb questioned as he continued to treat him, Kdin was now handing them medical supplies. “I wasn’t attacked!” he roared as caleb began cutting away at his left pant leg to reveal blood covered knee, with bits of bone sticking out along with a freshly bruised shin.

 

“Ryan! This doesn’t just happen!” Jack chimed in. He looked on in disgust at the mess that was Ryan’s leg.

 

Ryan slunk down against the floor and sighed. “It happened… earlier ok?!  I must have been so use to pain by the time it hit me it was too late… and then Jer needed me.. I… I must not have realized how bad it actually was.” he grumbled. Molly watched biting her lip at her own handiwork. She didn’t realize she actually broke his knee. He hid it so well when they were together.

 

Gavin finally caught on and gasped turning quickly toward Molly. “You! You did this to him didn’t you?!” The rest of the group turned to Molly. while Jack looked shocked and confused. Geoff was… well Geoff scoffed and watched on, pouring himself a 3rd glass of whiskey.

 

Molly backed up holding her her arms to her chest in defense. “I-I mean.. Hey now, listen-”

 

“You dumb bitch!” Michael spat, glaring daggers at her. The only thing stopping him from physically attacking her was Gavin’s arm had stretched out in front of him. He didn’t want to hurt Gavin by mistake in the process of his rage.

 

Molly stood her ground and glared back. “Listen! I didn’t mean to break his knee ok?! I didn’t know who he was at the time!” she hissed and looked back at Ryan who was rolling his eyes.

 

“Guys! Cut the shit!” the Vagabond growled. “Shit happened. It was a mistake! It’s over and done with!”

 

Everyone watched Ryan in silent confusion. He talked as if Molly had stepped on the Vagabond’s foot or tripped him by mistake. She had bludgeoned him, with a metal bat, in the knee and shin.

 

Caleb finished the patch job as best as they could. “Alright, You are going to have to stay off your leg for a while.” Caleb held his hand out for Ryan to grab.

 

Ryan rolled his eyes but took this helping hand, pulling himself up with a limp. “Great… Just what this team needs.” he grumbled. He limped over to the plastic chair and sat down.

 

Jack walked over patting Ryan's shoulder. “We’ll just keep the heists to a minimum for now.”

Ryan rolled his eyes at Jack and shrugged the hand off him. “How’s Jer?” he asked realizing he hadn’t heard anything about him since Lindsay talked to him.

 

“Jeremy is fine, he’ll be in a sling for a bit, and on a bunch of pain meds, but it’s fine.”

 

Gavin let off out a soft giggle. “Hey you guys can be The Crippled Battle Buddies”

 

Ryan let out a small low chuckle. “Yeah I suppose we are…”

 

Ryan closed his eyes with a sigh. “I have a week… and now I have to … all while healing… lovely… This is gonna be a disaster...” he mumbled incoherently to himself out loud.

 

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Uh wanna try that again Ry?”

 

Ryan sighed and opened his eyes again. "Lindsay gave me a week to train... “ he nodded his head in Molly’s direction. “And make sure she’s ready to take us on in a firefight… or ya know…”

He mumbled again with a shrug.

 

Molly could tell by the looks on their faces that everyone but Molly knew what that meant.

 

“Yeah yeah I’m sure she was bitching about me ni your meeting.” she mumbled. “Why does what she say even matter? Like who the fuck does she think she is telling me what to do?” she huffed.

 

Geoff let out a buzed laugh. “You really don’t have any idea kid.”

 

“Is she serious?” Michael chimed in with a scoff of utter disbelief. “This girl has no idea-”

 

“She’s the true leader of FAHC.” Jack interrupted. “The actual leader.”

 

Molly looked at them confused. _Were they messing with her? Geoff was the Kingpin, the main boss! He rules Los Santos with his crew… right?_ “But Geoff is the-”

 

“Geoff is _our_ boss.” Gavin chimed in.

 

“Lindsay is _his_ boss.” Michael finished crossing his arms with a smirk.

 

Molly looked at them in shock. “S-so Geoff takes orders from…” her body went cold, hey eyes wide, face paler than before. It suddenly hit her like a train. _I’m with Ryan you redheaded bitch!_ Her own voice echoed in her head. She murmured to herself, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

“Oh fuck…” _Could this get any worse?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS Molly has an art piece now!!!  
> Check her crazy ass out now!  
> https://capowarsenic.tumblr.com/post/161602413343/adahfuhjsgdsh-breathe-ok-ok-im-good-i-swear
> 
> Also feel free to follow me on Tumblr there too!
> 
> As for chapter notes, I love this scene. I realized that hey, Ryan would have been hurt by a metal bat... and he's been fine... let's fix that shit... sooo I did! xD  
> Bai!


End file.
